Follow Your Dreams Skye and Aaron
by Skyelove101
Summary: Skye and Aaron have been freinds a long time but when they tell their feelings about each other it becomes better until they get older!


Her dream was to be a dolphin trainer. Meaning she needs to risk everything to be one. So she told herself no relationships, I can't have a relationship and my dream. But one day she will find out how she was wrong.

Her phone was broken so she couldn't text anyone, her friends or her family. Until she got a new phone she began texting like crazy. She began texting a friend named Aaron. A few days passed and Aaron was curious as who she likes. He texted her "Hey who do you like?" and she replied "who do you like?"

And the texts began like this "No I asked you first" said Aaron.  
"Well I like everyone" said Skye "Me too" said Aaron

Finally over a month passed and Skye had it and had to tell Aaron how she felt about him. She actually blew up and said "I can't take it anymore I like Aaron!" as you can tell Aaron was surprised and he said "Well I like Skye"

More weeks passed and homecoming was coming around the corner. You would think Aaron and Skye go to homecoming together but they didn't, you see last year a person named Jake asked Skye to the next dance. And this was that next dance. Skye had fun with Jake but missed Aaron. She thought about him and wished she could dance with him. As she switched partners she thought, he at least should've came to the dance but he didn't.

Another month has passed and the arrival of Prom date has been announced. Aaron asked Skye to prom in front of all his friends. She gladly said yes and kept smiling the whole day.

Prom came around and they had a blast. Aaron had treated her like a princess. Skye really wanted to kiss Aaron so when the time came to leave she kissed him on his cheek. He was really excited and hugged her for at least two minutes.

Graduation had ended for Skye and Aaron; it has been two years since they said they liked each other.

Aaron and Skye were going to the same college; Aaron trying to be a video expert and Skye to follow her dream, biology/ Psychology to be a dolphin trainer. Aaron pulled Skye in for a hug and whispered the sweetest words anyone can say "I love you Skye" Skye was so excited because that's exactly how she felt and told Aaron "I love you too, Aaron"

After College however the two friends drifted apart, Aaron moved back to his hometown, and Skye moved to Texas. They texted very few times or even called. Aaron had a girlfriend now and Skye had none. So she completely tried to forget about him. She didn't want to get hurt so she forgot about Aaron together. Which is sad, was it true that if she followed her dreams that she can't ever get a relationship?

A few years passed and Skye got a call from a strange number. She said "Hello?" and it was her sister telling her about a man asking her where she lived. Skye kept talking to her sister. Her sister kept saying "Do you remember Aaron?" And Skye immediately remembered everything and began crying. Oh how she loved him but forgot all about him. If only there was a way to tell him, she didn't want anyone else because she knew she would never find another man like Aaron. She loved him, but did he love her? Was he married? Is he dead? She kept crying, wondering these thoughts maybe it's true that you either choose to have a dream or have a relationship.

But in this story that's not the case.

Her doorbell rang and she got up calmly and opened the door. But no one was there.

Two days passed and she was doing a dolphin show, she thought she saw a man who looked like the old Aaron; but dismissed it when he got up and left.

Another day passed and a note was plastid on her door, it read "Why were you crying when I rang your doorbell" as she stepped inside she found her sister and the boy of her dreams, Aaron.

I think you know what happened next, Aaron asked Skye to marry him and she said yes.

It was Aaron who rang the doorbell to Skye's home. And it was Aaron who called her sister to ask where Skye lived. Aaron didn't forget Skye but merely thought that Skye didn't care about him until he found a note from a long time ago saying "I will always love you no matter what, if we live far away or a day away I will love you. For you were my true friend before you loved me so I will forever be your friend too. Signed off, Love your friend, Skye"

Some people don't get fairy endings and some do, but if you want something you have to strive after it. Skye could've followed her dreams and have a relationship if she only asked Aaron to come with her. Simply as put, but this time it was Aaron to follow his dream and that was Skye.

Skye was happy, Aaron was happy and together they had a family and lived happily ever after.

The end

Or is it?


End file.
